Comme avant
by TreizeOr
Summary: Voici un OS #AdeleEtRocher suite au synopsis de l'épisode 2 de la saison 9 (pour essayer de se faire une idée d'à quoi ressemblera l'épisode en vrai).


Comme avant

Il y a tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire, tant de sentiments qu'il aimerait lui avouer, tant de regards qu'il aimerait échanger… Tant de tout et tant de rien à la fois… Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il n'arrivait plus à la regarder dans les yeux ni à lui parler sans tension ou sans colère dans la voix. Parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle l'avait laissé tout seul pour tourner la page de son passé si tourmenté… Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être là pour elle. Car il avait besoin d'elle aussi.

Et même si… même s'il parvenait à lui pardonner avec le temps, qu'allait-elle penser de lui quand elle découvrirait qu'il n'était pas l'homme droit et franc qu'elle avait toujours connu?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se posait toutes ces questions? Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait décidé de tourner la page et de ne pas lui laisser sa chance. Une chance de lui prouver qu'il pouvait la rendre heureuse. Maintenant, elle allait en épouser un autre. Quand Jess lui avait avoué qu'Adèle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et qu'en plus elle allait se marier, ce n'est pas de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie. Mais une rage profonde et intérieure qu'il ne pourrait jamais maîtriser. Mieux valait pour cet homme qu'il ne croise jamais son chemin…

Même travailler avec elle, c'était invivable. Il enchaînait les erreurs dans son travail depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans le sud pour cette effroyable enquête.

Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus. De l'engueuler pour l'avoir rappelé. Parce que oui, quand elle était tombée sur cette affaire, c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé en premier, lui à qui elle avait pensé en premier, lui à qui en réalité elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser.

 _"Thomas, j'ai besoin de vous"_. Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis cinq ans. Et les premiers mots qu'elle lui avait dits, sortis de leur contexte, étaient vraiment ambigus. A chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il en avait des frissons.

Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient donc tous les deux, ensemble, sur le terrain. Comme avant. Ou presque. L'équipe avait changé. Jess, qui avait clairement le truc pour devenir lieutenant de police, l'instinct de flic comme on dit, avait enfin un véritable rôle d'enquêtrice. Et Hyppolite avait aussi demandé à faire plus de terrain.

Alors les trajets en voiture, seuls, étaient plus rares. Mais être plus nombreux permettaient aussi de multiplier les angles d'attaque sur une enquête, toutes les pistes étaient explorées. Puis ça les arrangeait aussi de ne pas se retrouver à deux trop souvent, car un malaise se mêlait toujours à leurs échanges.

Sauf que cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus y échapper. En poursuivant ce tueur en série, qui badigeonnait ses victimes de sang et de viscères de taureau (d'un glauque ultime), ils avaient mis la main sur un immense réseau de trafiquants. Trafic d'organes et de drogues. Et évidemment, dans ce genre d'histoires, il n'y avait que des individus très dangereux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à interroger un suspect, qu'Adèle avait repéré et il lui avait fait confiance, ils s'étaient fait tirer dessus. Thomas avait été atteint au flanc, Adèle était passée entre les balles, mais avait reçu un méchant coup de poing dans le crâne, qui l'avait mis KO.

L'endroit où ils étaient enfermés était sombre, mais de la lumière filtrait par un petit carré de lumière, une tuile manquante dans le toit. Adèle entrouvrit les yeux et les referma d'un coup, accablée par la douleur dans sa tête. Puis elle entendit Thomas gémir et l'inquiétude pris le dessus surtout.

Il était appuyé contre le mur du fond de cette espèce de grange. Les mains liées, il essayait d'appuyer sur une blessure par balle au niveau de son flanc droit. Elle vit tout ce sang et une force surhumaine lui permit de se lever pour se rapprocher de lui.

 _"Thomas… Thomas regarde-moi"_. Même à l'article de la mort, il n'y arrivait pas. Croiser son regard? Pour quoi faire? Pour y voir quoi? De la peine? De la pitié?

 _"Eh regarde-moi. Lève tes mains je vais t'aider"._

 _"Non"_ , parvint-il à articuler.

 _"Comment ça non? Fais pas l'idiot. Je n'ai pas les mains attachées, je pourrais mieux compresser la blessure"._

 _"Pourquoi tu fais ça Adèle? Pourquoi, quoi qu'on fasse, il faut toujours qu'on se revienne?"_

Il leva enfin la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Thomas était marqué par la douleur. Celui d'Adèle par la peine. Car elle pensait avoir réussi à l'oublier. Mas un seul regard avait suffi à tout faire remonter à la surface comme à enterrer tout ce qu'elle croyait avoir construit de solide pendant ces cinq ans. A commencer par son couple…

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre à ça, il blêmissait à vue d'œil et commençait à s'endormir, engourdi par la douleur, et par le sang qui quittait son corps.

 _"Thomas! Thomas"_ , hurla-t-elle en le secouant doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux.

 _"Tu ne peux pas t'endormir d'accord? Il faut que tu restes avec moi? Jess et Hyppo vont vite nous retrouver. Tu dois tenir le coup d'accord? Tiens le coup pour moi! J'ai besoin de toi"._

A ces mots Thomas eut un petit rictus. _"Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça hein? Pourquoi tu es partie? Tu m'as laissé tout seul…"_ Il toussa et ça lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 _"J'avais… j'avais peur. Peur de… de ce que je ressentais. Peur de ne pas pouvoir… de ne pas savoir comment être normale, comme être une bonne mère pour Ulysse… J'avais besoin de savoir qui j'étais vraiment, de savoir si je pouvais vivre au lieu de survivre"._

 _"Sans moi"._

 _"Sans toi. J'ai vécu toute ma vie sous l'emprise d'un homme. Et j'ai pensé, à tort, que l'emprise que tu avais sur moi… pourrait me faire replonger dans mes démons"._

 _"Je ne suis pas un monstre Adèle… Je n'avais aucune emprise sur toi. Les sentiments que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un, c'est ce qui nous rend libre. Tu disais… tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas continuer sans moi. Tu m'as menti"._

 _"Je suis désolée. Je me suis menti à moi-même. J'ai compris à la seconde où je t'ai revu que… que je ne pouvais vraiment pas continuer sans toi. Et je ne parle pas que de travail"._

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes qui compressaient la plaie. _"Pourtant tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu vas l'épouser"._

 _"Je… je l'ai quitté"._

 _"Comment ça?"_

 _"J'ai rompu mes fiançailles… Je ne peux pas me marier avec un homme juste parce que… juste parce que j'aime sa façon de m'aimer… juste parce qu'il peut m'offrir un foyer stable… une vraie famille pour Ulysse"._

 _"Tu ne dois pas penser qu'à Ulysse. Il ne pourra jamais être heureux si tu ne l'es pas. Tu dois continuer à faire ce qui te rend heureuse… Adèle… dis-moi ce qui te rend heureuse?"_

 _"Etre entourée par ma famille… Ulysse, Jess, Hyppo, Sarah… toi… Travailler avec vous tous… Vivre à Paris… Aider les gens à ne pas souffrir comme j'ai souffert, à trouver des réponses en enquêtant"._

 _"Alors reviens"._

 _"Je… je ne peux pas revenir comme ça en un claquement de doigts. J'ai encore des choses à régler ici. Et puis… Lamarck ne va pas accepter que je revienne comme ça. Ce n'est pas si simple"._

 _"Si. Il suffit que j'en parle au nouveau commissaire adjoint. Il arrive la semaine prochaine. Et il a été chargé d'engager des criminologues supplémentaires pour renforcer la 3_ _e_ _DPJ"._

 _"C'est vrai? Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu le connais bien?"._

Il inspira un grand coup. Il perdait moins de sang à présent mais il se sentait très faible. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans soin.

 _"Je le connais bien oui. Puisque c'est moi"._

Elle écarquilla les yeux. _"Pardon? Comment ça c'est toi?"_

 _"Il fallait bien que j'avance non? Dans ma vie je veux dire. Pour avancer, je devais trouver une source de motivation. Devenir commissaire a été mon principal objectif quand tu es partie et aussi quand Lucas est entré à la fac. J'ai passé le concours et en attendant de diriger ma propre DPJ… Lamarck m'a offert de devenir son adjoint, en attendant qu'il parte à la retraite et que je prenne sa place"._

 _"Commissaire Rocher. Ça sonne bien"._

 _"Ouais… Tu pourras m'appeler comme ça que si je survis"._

 _"Tu vas t'en sortir. Nous allons nous en sortir. Et je te promets qu'une fois qu'on sera en sécurité, je ferais tout… tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner"._

 _"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… à quel point j'ai eu mal Adèle… Je n'avais pas ressenti cette peine depuis… la mort de Julia"._

 _"Et moi je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel… pour personne"._

Ils entendirent du bruit dehors. Un premier coup de feu. Puis des dizaines d'autres.

 _"C'est fini Thomas"._

Elle regardait en direction de la porte capitonnée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir quelques heures plus tôt. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait relâché son attention et ne surveillait plus Thomas.

Une salve de coups de feu retentit à nouveau et des hurlements lui parvinrent. Puis un silence. Elle se retourna vers Thomas et se rendit compte qu'il était inconscient.

 _"Thomas. Ouvre les yeux. Ils nous ont trouvé. OUVRE LES YEUX"._

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. _"Adèle! Adèle tu es là?"_ C'était Jess.

 _"Jess! Thomas est blessé. Il… je crois qu'il respire plus"._

Un policier défonça la porte avec un bélier. Une horde de secouristes entra et prit en charge Thomas rapidement.

 _"Ecartez-vous Madame. On va s'occuper de lui"._

Elle se mit en retrait et Jess vint la prendre dans ses bras.

 _"Il respire Madame. Son pouls est faible mais il est en vie"_ , expliqua le médecin avant de s'adresser à Jess: _"Emmenez votre amie dehors. Il y a une ambulance. Mes collègues vont l'examiner"._

Jess commença à tirer Adèle par le bras. Mais cette dernière se dégagea. _"Non Jess je vais bien. Je veux monter avec lui. Dans la même ambulance"._

 _"Ma chérie je crois que ce n'est pas possible. Et puis vu le bleu que tu as sur la tête, tu as dû prendre un sacré coup. Tu dois voir un médecin"._

 _"Non! Non s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul. Pas cette fois. Je ne peux plus le laisser tout seul"_. Elle pleurait pendant que les secouristes installaient Thomas sur une civière pour l'évacuer.

Adèle s'effondra dans les bras de Jess, qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer aussi. _"Ecoute-moi. Je vais… je vais t'amener à l'hôpital ok? On va prendre ma voiture et on va les suivre. Ça te va?"_ Adèle acquiesça rapidement et elles se mirent en route.

…

Quatre heures. Ça faisait quatre heures que Jess et Adèle attendaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital, juste devant le bloc opératoire où se trouvait Thomas. Quatre heures qu'elles s'inquiétaient et se muraient dans le silence.

Le téléphone de Jess sonna. Un sms d'Hyppo. _"Hyppo a récupéré Ulysse à l'école. Il demande s'il doit le ramener chez toi pour que Matthieu s'en occupe"._

 _"Non. Il faut qu'il reste avec lui… Matthieu… Matthieu n'est plus à la maison"._

 _"Quoi?"_

 _"On s'est séparés"._

 _"Comment c'est possible Adèle? Je suis descendue le mois dernier pour t'aider à choisir ta robe de mariée. Il avait l'air si amoureux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"_

Adèle se prit la tête dans les mains. _"Thomas… Thomas est passé"_.

Les portes du couloir donnant sur le bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent avant que Jess puisse réagir. Les deux amies se levèrent brusquement pour faire face au médecin, qui avait un air grave. Il baissa son masque et Adèle manqua de s'évanouir avant même qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

…

"L'opération a été plus compliquée que prévue car la balle est rentrée avec un angle particulier et est allée se loger tout près de la moelle épinière. Elle a fait pas mal de dégâts sur son passage mais on a été en mesure de stopper l'hémorragie, de l'extraire et de tout recoudre".

Quand le chirurgien avait commencé à parler, Adèle avait eu très peur car le tableau qu'il lui dépeignait était dramatique. Mais son ton se voulait rassurant et ça l'avait apaisée.

 _"Mais alors il va bien?"_ s'exclama Jess.

 _"Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais… oui… il va aussi bien que possible. On l'a mis sous sédatif donc il devrait mettre quelques heures à se réveiller complètement. Il faudra plusieurs jours pour se remettre sur pied. Vous êtes de sa famille?"_

 _"Des amies"_ et _"ses collègues"_ répondirent Adèle et Jess en même temps.

 _"Il faudra juste veiller à ce qu'il se repose. Vous pouvez aller le voir. On vient de le monter en chambre 203. Mais une personne à la fois s'il vous plaît"._

 _"On commence à connaître la musique. Merci docteur"_ , répondit Jess. Le chirurgien s'en alla. Et Adèle se retourna vers son amie.

 _"Il faudrait appeler Lucas"._

 _"Je vais le faire. Toi, va voir Rocher"._

Avant même qu'elle puisse protester, Jess avait filer à l'anglaise. Alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Thomas.

…

Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle hésita à partir en courant. Mais fuir au lieu d'affronter ses sentiments, ou d'y succomber, elle l'avait déjà fait il y a cinq ans. Et ça les avait fait beaucoup souffrir. Tous les deux.

Alors elle entra et eut un amer goût de déjà vu, quand cinq ans plus tôt Argos avait mis une bombe entre eux et qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. C'était en le voyant inconscient, une grosse minerve autour du cou, qu'elle avait su qu'elle était complètement amoureuse de lui.

Et c'est en le revoyant, maintenant, dans cette posture, qu'elle sût qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Elle avait essayé de l'oublier, mais il était ancré bien trop profondément dans son cœur pour qu'un autre homme puisse un jour l'effacer.

Elle prit une chaise dans un coin et s'installer le plus doucement possible à côté de lui, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ils s'étaient dit des choses quand ils étaient enfermés. Il lui avait avoué avoir beaucoup souffert de son départ, presqu'autant qu'à la mort de sa femme. Et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait ses sentiments pour lui.

 _"Tu vas me faire le coup combien de fois? Avoue que tu fais exprès de frôler la mort pour m'entendre te dire ce que je n'ose pas te dire quand tu es réveillé?"_ plaisanta-t-elle.

 _"Cette fois, je vais attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. Je ne veux plus me cacher derrière tout ça. Je veux être honnête avec toi. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait une offre d'emploi en l'air car j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je veux retrouver ce que j'avais construit de bien avant. Je veux te retrouver"._

Comme il y a cinq ans, elle passa sa main sur la sienne. Mais pas comme il y a cinq ans, il se réveilla et attrapa son poignet avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Avant qu'elle lui échappe. Lui aussi voulait la retrouver. Et plus encore. Il n'avait pas la force de parler. Mais pour toute réponse, il enlaça ses doigts et serra aussi fort qu'il put. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que sa vie en dépendait.


End file.
